


First Dance

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Competition, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee stilled, softly humming a half-remembered tune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Kaylee, melody. For LFFWS Round 2.

Kaylee opened her eyes, a drowsy smile lifting the corners of her mouth as she gazed up at the frilly dress hanging over her bunk. The night she'd got it had started out a lot like this one; she'd felt so awkward at first, not sure she belonged, but pretty soon they'd been having all kinds of fun.

Thank goodness the Captain hadn't interrupted _this_ evening, though!

The head of dark hair pillowed on her breast stirred at her giggle, and she stilled, softly humming a half-remembered tune.

Simon sighed, and fell back to sleep; still smiling, she swiftly followed.


End file.
